Hubie and Marina's Adventures
Goodness Glaciers! Join Hubie, his mate Marina and all their friends as they venture outside Antarctica to explore new worlds, make new friends, battle enemies and save the world. The team Hubie: 'An Adelie penguin with blue eyes, and wears a red cap and yellow scarf. He is one of the leaders of the team. He's clumsy, but very kind-hearted and willing to do anything for his friends. Hubie married Marina and became her mate for life after defeating the evil Drake. He presented to her a green emerald for his proposal pebble and she accepted saying that she loves him even more. Hubie always says that no other girl is more beautiful than his wife, Marina. 'Marina: An Adelie penguin with green eyes and wears a rose on her head and a pink pearl choker around her neck. Marina is the second leader of the team, Hubie's beloved mate, sister figure to Rocko the Rockhopper and mother figure to Petra, Beanie and Timmy. Back in Antarctica, Marina was considered the most beautiful penguin of the rookery. Aside from being pretty, Marina is also beautiful on the inside; loving, caring, understanding and motherly, but can be stern. Rocko the Rockhopper: A Rockhopper penguin that Hubie met on the Good Ship Misery. He has red eyes, a bandana around his neck and yellow eyebrows. His one dream was to fly and after helping Hubie make it back to Antarctica, his dreams comes true when Petra, Beanie and Timmy give him the wingspeed so he could rescue Hubie and Marina from certain death. Rocko is Hubie's best friend and big brother figure. He is gruff and can get easily pushed to his limits, but at the same time, he cares for his friends and does all he can to protect and stand up for them. Petra, Beanie and Timmy: 'The little birds from Antarctica and Hubie's good friends. Petra is the female bird with a pink bow. Timmy is the little male bird with red feathers and Beanie is the blue male bird, with boots. Hubie and Marina are their parent figures and the team mostly refers to them as "the kids" or "the children" because Hubie and Marina treat them as if they were their own children. Petra thinks love is a wonderful thing and usually can fall for a few of the people on many adventures. but Beanie thinks it's all mushy stuff, while Timmy has no opinion. But they all share something in common. They have courage to face their fears and care for one another. 'Bonkers D. Bobcat: 'A police bobcat from Hollywood. He is orange with black spots, a tigger-like tail and always wears a cop uniform. Bonkers is considered the goofiest of the team. But the team loves him for who he is. Bonkers joined Hubie and his friends after the events of Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon The First Movie when they all met up with no memory of Mewtwo and Mew's battle. 'Pikatwo (Pikachu's clone): 'A future member. Pikatwo was cloned from Ash's Pikachu in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon The First Movie. He joins the team in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns. When he was created, Pikatwo was often shown to be a lot more aggressive than Ash's Pikachu, and would often elect to use violence to solve a problem rather than reason or diplomacy, qualities that Ash's Pikachu has displayed on a number of similar occasions. After joining the team, he became more happy and loyal. Pikatwo always does his best to protect Hubie and his friends, which he considers a family to him. 'Fawn Deer : 'Future member. She joins in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book after a long search for them. She would later on become Bonkers' girlfriend and more later on; his wife. She would also be the sister figure to Marina. Fawn Deer is soft hearted and often very shy. But much like Marina, she can be stern when pushed to her limits. 'Buck (Home on the Range): A future member. He joins in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Home On The Range. Buck was once egotistical, but after joining the team, he is willing to fight for them. Like Pikatwo, he considers them a family to him. Splatter Phoenix: Rocko's future love interest/girlfriend. She was once a villain in the 'Darkwing Duck' series and was supposedly melted by turpentine. However she was brought back to life when an artist drew a sketch of her at a comic convention. She made her first appearance in Hubie and Marina's Adventures With Mickey, Goofy and Donald: The Three Musketeers where she worked for Captain Pete. After a series of events, she redeems herself and joins the team. Splatter can be very bratty, but can have a good heart. Once she used her magic paint skills for evil, but after joining the team she became a bit like Tracy Sketchit, drawing and painting pictures of the places and people she meets. She is also vegan. [[Stanley|'Stanley']]: A future member. He first met Hubie and his friends in Hubie and Marina Find A Troll In Central Park. Later on when the gang visits New York again, he decides to join them. Stanley once lived in the land of trolls, but was banished for his love and ability to grow flowers. Though sometimes a bit cowardly, he always find the courage to fight for what he believes in. (Stanley is to be a member due to the Littlefoot's Adventures series being retired.) Eevee: A future member. This Pokemon is female and joins the team in Hubie and Marina Meet The Swan Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain after helping them. She and Pikatwo develop a friendship. Shiny Alolan [[Vulpix|'Vulpix']]: A future member. First found as an egg in Lalotai in Tamatoa's lair, Hubie and Marina raise it until it eventually hatches. A nickname for Vulpix is yet to be confirmed. _______________________________________________________________________________________ List Of Movies. Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon The First Movie Hubie and Marina's Adventures With The Little Mermaid Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Hubie and Marina Find A Troll In Central Park Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book Hubie and Marina Meet The Swan Princess Hubie, Marina, Mickey and the Beanstalk Hubie and Marina and The Sword In The Stone Hubie and Marina Adventures With Alice In Wonderland Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Sleeping Beauty Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Beauty and The Beast Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Belle's Magical World Hubie and Marina On The Road To El Dorado Hubie and Marina And Little Nemo's Adventures In Slumberland Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Tigger Movie (Guest starring Danny, Sawyer and Pudge) Bonkers Adventures Of Cats Don't Dance (A Prequel Story guest starring Fawn Deer and Officer Jenny) Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Home On The Range Hubie and Marina Meet Robin Hood Hubie and Marina Meet Aladdin Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book 2 Hubie and Marina Find Atlantis: The Lost Empire Hubie and Marina and The Emperor's New Groove Hubie and Marina and The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove Hubie and Marina's Adventures With Basil The Great Mouse Detective Hubie and Marina Meet The King And I (Guest starring Danny, Sawyer and Pudge) Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of We're Back: A Dinosaur Story (Guest starring Corey, Neesha and Fergus) Hubie and Marina Meet Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas Hubie and Marina Meet Thumbelina Hubie and Marina's Adventures With Mickey, Goofy and Donald: The Three Musketeers Hubie and Marina Meet Peter Pan Hubie and Marina Meet Valiant (guest starring Zazu) Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 (Both movies guest starring Zazu and Maren the boat captain) Hubie and Marina's Adventures With The Rescuers Hubie and Marina's Adventures With The Rescuers Down Under Hubie and Marina Discover The Secret Of Nimh Hubie and Marina Go On The Chipmunk Adventure Hubie and Marina's Adventures with The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon Heroes Hubie and Marina Meet Anastasia Hubie and Marina Go Pokemon Snap Hubie and Marina and the Return Of Jafar Hubie and Marina Meet The Swan Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain Hubie, Marina and The Twelve Tasks Of Asterix Hubie and Marina Go On The Quest For Camelot Hubie and Marina Find The Black Cauldron Hubie and Marina Investigate Who Framed Roger Rabbit Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pooh's Heffalump Movie Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Robots Hubie and Marina Get Tangled Hubie and Marina Meet Lady & The Tramp Hubie and Marina Voyage To Treasure Planet (Guest starring Mrs Brisby, Brisby Children and Jeremy) Hubie and Marina Meet Moana Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of 101 Dalmatians Hubie and Marina Meet The Swan Princess 3: Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom Hubie and Marina Get Frozen Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Princess and The Frog Hubie and Marina Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Hubie and Marina Meet The Wizard Of Oz Hubie and Marina Meet The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Hubie and Marina Meet The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 2 (both movies guest starring Mrs Brisby, Brisby kids, Justin & Jeremy) Hubie and Marina's Adventures with Asterix And The Vikings. Hubie and Marina Meet Hercules Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Ducktales The Movie: Treasure Of The Lost Lamp Hubie and Marina's Adventures With Aladdin and the King Of Thieves (Guest starring Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan) Hubie and Marina Make A Simple Wish Hubie and Marina Go Around The World In 80 Days (Final Adventure, guest starring characters from past adventures) Holiday Specials: Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Hubie and Marina's in Mickey's House Of Villains Hubie, Marina and Mickey's Christmas Carol Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Disney Villains' Revenge Hubie and Marina's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Hubie and Marina's Adventures With Wallace and Gromit - The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit Hubie and Marina's Adventures with Yogi The Easter Bear Shorts Hubie and Marina and Jigglypuff Hubie and Marina's week in the Pridelands Hubie and Marina in Hypno's Naptime Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki